No brainer
by myself the dreamer
Summary: All Bulla wanted to do was try being a normal girl for once in her life, a night out with her friends was the perfect opportunity. Then her brother came along and ruined it all with his mountain boy of a best friend. None of them wanted what came after but they were just going to have suck it up and band together to get back home. That was at least something they could all agree on
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited to write this story I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. I love dragon ball z i've just never dabbled in it because I didn't think I could write it's unique set of characters very well but I'm going to try to take a crack at it here. I spent a looong time on this first chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Don't ever think about speaking to me again!" A blue haired teen screamed in a faintly lit parking lot at the two men 'escorting' her home.

"Count on it, you spoiled brat!" Shouted back the one closest in coloring to the fuming girl ahead.

This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Well maybe not the most embarrassing, if you took into account the first time her father had caught her making out with a boy. This though was a very close second.

All she had wanted to do was go out with her friends, maybe flirt with a few boys and have a good time like a normal human being for once in her life. Was that such a crime? She was a good kid, kept her grades in top shape, didn't actively go out looking for trouble like her brother and even her mother had once upon a time. She owed it to herself and everything had been going so well too, but Kami and her family were good friends so of course he wouldn't be on her side.

One minute she had been laughing in front of the newest club in town with some of the only girls at school she actually got along with who weren't intimidated by her or, if you wanted to be brutally honest, her family's status. When everything had gone to hell the next as a very familiar voice filled her ears.

"Bulla?"

Now she was currently screaming at her brother with everything she had, demanding he disassociate himself with her for the rest of their lives. He had acted like she was still a kid in front of the only people that didn't treat her like a piece that didn't fit into the puzzle that everyone in her life had created.

It pissed her off even more just thinking about it.

"Trunks?" She'd turned in shock at instant recognition of the sound of her name coming from her brothers lips.

"Bulla?" Goten had asked in disbelief beside Trunks, making his presence known to the young heiress who had been too busy being mortified to notice before.

Until that moment Trunk's expression had mirrored her own before morphing into a stern one. "What are you doing here?"

Her scowl followed to match as if on cue.

"What's it look like? Same as you obviously." She sniffed, gesturing to his clothes fashionably styled for a night out like her own.

He bristled at her answer, pinching his mouth even tighter after inspecting her outfit in return. "Do mom and dad know where you are?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I asked Mom and she gave the okay." She crossed her arms defensively. Humiliation was slowly beginning to creep up after a quick glimpse at the looks her friends were exchanging behind her back. "And Dad doesn't care if she doesn't, you know that."

He cursed under his breath before muttering. "She's lost her damn mind."

In flash he had her wrist in a tight hold as he'd practically dragged her away from the club back in the direction of the parking lot. She stumbled in her new heels at the force he'd pulled her, not even having time to resist as he'd taken her completely off guard.

"What are you doing?!" Bulla'd demanded in horror at what she was positive her brother was doing, but just couldn't believe was actually happening.

"Getting you the hell away from here." He growled, not bothering to look at her while leading the three of them to his custom made Capsule Corp car.

The reality of the situation finally came crashing down on her as she yanked out of her brother's grip in rage. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do Trunks! You're not my Dad!"

"Well someone needs to be since the one you do have, has no idea how dangerous it is for a girl like you to be here." He snapped, reaching out to grab hold of her again.

 _A girl like you_. She was sick of those words, not a day passed where she wouldn't hear them referenced to her in some way. Be it by her parents, their friends, or her peers at school, they never seemed to leave and she was starting to think they never would.

She jerked out of reach, heat spreading across her face like liquid fire. "I'm not stupid Trunks, I can take care of myself!" Glaring at him with as much heat as she could conjure for what she was going to say next. "I sure as hell don't need you to do it for me!"

Trunk's eyes narrowed even further, if that was thought possible and he was beginning to resemble their father when he was in the mood to beat someone within every inch of their life.

"I'm not arguing Bulla, either you go home with me now or I drag you there, take your pick." He calmly threatened, plus the look he had let Bulla know he probably meant it. He would literally drag her away kicking and screaming if she put up a fight and there was no way she would actually stand a chance against him anyway. In terms of strength he far outclassed her, even though they both shared equal amounts of saiyan blood. He'd cream her before she could lift a fist.

Left with no other option, she shoved her way past her brother to storm ahead of the two meat headed brutes she'd had the unfortunate privilege of growing up with. If she was going to surrender, she certainly wouldn't be lead like some misbehaved dog and she wasn't going quietly either.

Which pin pointed back to their current screaming match as Trunk's car finally came into sight. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her brother would consciously embarrass her like this out in public. And in front of Goten no less, who of course just had to be there to witness her humiliation, like not being attached at the hip with her jerk brother once a while and actually getting a life would kill him. As if that wasn't bad enough, he'd just stood there watching her brother wreck her social life without a care in the world, practically mocking her with that stupid grin he always had.

"Aww Come on Trunks, she's already doing what you want." The spikey haired mirror image of Goku tried reasoning with his best friend. "Why don't you lay off her a bit? At least until we get home."

"Stay out of it Goten." Trunks responded in frustration. Bulla thought her night had been the only one ruined? He'd had plans too, in which zero consisted of babysitting his kid sister so that nothing bad happened to her while he wasn't looking. It was incredibly stressful even thinking about it.

It would've been all good and well if he hadn't known what her plans for the evening were, but now he did know. Worry would gnaw at him for the rest of the night if he set her loose only to possibly be targeted by the animals infesting a place like that. Call it hypocritical but the club scene was fine for him because he was a guy and to tell you the truth, sometimes he was one of those animals. Bulla no matter how much she frustrated him, was still his baby sister and a girl. He refused to allow her a chance to be subjected to someone like himself who would quickly take the mind of a young, inexperienced girl, to advantage without a second thought.

' _Yes, stay_ _ **out**_ _of it Goten.'_ For once out of this miserable night, Bulla agreed with her brother. She didn't need that glutton of a fool's help, he wasn't even family. He was just her brother's best friend, who also just happened to be her Mom's best friend's son, that every so often liked to stick his nose into their business. He had no place in a fight between siblings, didn't belong in it either.

"Look man." Goten scratched at the hair he'd been letting grow out in it's natural shape, making him look even more like his father. "All I'm saying is you guys should just calm down a bit before one of you goes too far."

"Oh stay out of it, Goten. You think just because our families have been friends for years and you're constantly around that you get a say in whatever we do?!" She scoffed haughtily at the other half saiyan, drawing his attention away from her brother. He wanted to be involved so much fine, she'd bring the fight to him too.

"Bulla!" Trunks snapped, horrified at what his sister had just said to the best friend he'd had his entire life.

You'd think she'd slapped him, judging from the expression on Goten face. She should've instantly been flooded with shame and guilt at the sight and she would've **if** she hadn't been angry enough to bite bullets.

The only thing she felt at the moment was further bottled up furry at the reprimand from her brother. Her icey blues met his in a silent battle of wills, that he was the first to break.

"Stop acting like a damn child Bulla and get in the fucking car." He ordered pulling it open with a yank.

"You want me to stop acting like a kid? Then stop treating me like one!" She slid in the offered spot but not before ripping the door out of his hand just to have the pleasure of slamming it.

She barley heard the muffled sound of an enraged scream before the car jolted and then stilled. That must have been her brother, having finally lost what little control he had left after her little stunt with his door. Good, she hoped his stupid fist made a dent.

Not surprisingly it was Goten who slid in first. Neither said a word to each other before Trunks took the drivers seat next to him, looking slightly less put together than he had been. Silence followed the tense car ride home as Bulla stared out the window past the empty backroad Trunks had apparently decided to take, instead of the main road through the city. Trees and grass were the only things to keep her company but she sure as hell didn't mind given the circumstances. Trunks and Goten weren't even talking to each other which meant she'd pretty much accomplished what she'd set out to do. Pissing both of them off.

Hopefully they'd stay that way and not try talking to her before she got to her mom. Then they'd really get it. Snitching really wasn't her thing but if it got her, her way... then it was a weapon she had no qualms using.

"I honestly can not believe you Bulla."

Well there goes that. Guess her brother still had a few more buttons to push until she was officially awarded a total cold shoulder. She'd been wrong but then again that's all she seemed to be good at doing lately.

She resisted the urge to cross her eyes when Trunks continued lecturing. "Honestly where has your brain gone, have you just not been thinking when you make decisions anymore or before you open your mouth?" He waved his hand wildly to express his irritation physically.

She had been content in just keeping her mouth shut, now he was going the air-headed route, one he was sure he'd get a rise out of. Clearly he was in the mood to fight but that's okay. Trunks wanted to play? She'd just have to extract her claws.

"Why do you even care anyway." She spat hatefully, not even bothering to move from her cross armed slouch against the seat. "Why can't you just do what you normally do and pretend I don't exist."

Oops guess there goes that not thinking again, oh well.

He whipped around his seat to send me a look filled with equal venom. "You know what-"

But whatever he was going to say, she'd never have the satisfaction of knowing because Goten shouted at the top of his lungs. "DUDE WATCH OUT!"

Trunks swerved, spinning the car out of the road into the grassy field beside us. Dust spread through the air, cutting of the view from outside as Trunks slammed the breaks to a stop. The movement had rammed Bulla against the other side of car and she groaned when everything stilled.

"What the hell Goten?!" She whined, rubbing her sore head before glaring daggers at the boy in the passenger seat.

They weren't paying her any attention though as their eyes were locked straight ahead on the road they'd just wiped out of. On what, was as good as anyone's guess, she couldn't see squat with all the frickin dust in the way.

"Did you see that too, Trunks?" Goten asked incredulously.

Trunks nodded, his chest rising and falling sharply like Goten's as they tried to catch their breath. "Yeah"

Leaning as far as the middle console would allow between the two adrenaline high males, Bulla squinted trying to see past the dirt veil in front of her. "What are you two morons seeing that I'm not?!"

Finally when the earth began settling something resembling a silhouette appeared. Bulla had only seen in it for a second before she was yanked from her spot.

"Get out!" Her brother barely had time to yell before Goten drove them both into the ground on his side of the car. She didn't to even get to register what was happening before Trunk's car exploded into a million pieces.

Seeing her brother's favorite thing burning in up flames, only one thought came to her mind. Where was Trunks?

"Trunks!" She cried diving for the car, Goten's hands on her waist is what ultimately held her back. It didn't stop her though as she struggled to get out of his hold to see if her brother was okay. "No let me go!"

"Bulla calm down I can still sense his energy, Trunks is fine." Goten soothed the young blue haired girl in his arms, trying to reign her back to his side and away from what was left of Trunk's pride and joy.

"Well, well, well it seems as though my aim is not as good as I once thought." A hallow electronic voice mused from above, halting the actions of the two half saiyans below.

Descending at a rate that would make snails jealous was someone unfamiliar even to Goten, who'd met and fought many of his Dad's enemies and still lived to tell. Whatever or whoever this was, was something entirely new to him.

"Goten."

At hearing his name, Goten turned in relief to see Trunks completely unharmed but slightly unnerved as he stared at the being looking down at them.

"Is that?"

"Trunks!" Bulla exclaimed happily at seeing her brother not hurt or dead like she'd feared.

Goten's hold tightened when he felt her try to slightly nudge her way out of his arms. Ignoring the heated glare she sent him, his focused returned to the stranger in the air.

He swallowed before answering the lavender haired boy. "Yeah...he's the guy that was standing in the middle of the road."

Bulla froze, eyes now joining the direction of Goten's gaze. "Him? He's the reason we almost crashed?"

The fist thing she noticed was that he was big, not a bulky big like her father but almost a gaint. If she had to put a number on it maybe 6'4 but who knew if she actually right. There was no way he could be human so that was out, his coloring was too unique and his skin had an unnatural sheen to it.

From the way he'd spoken to them earlier indicated he could be some type of machinery by the electronic echo in his voice which reminded her of when someone spoke into a metal cup. There were also long tubes curving over each of his shoulders further confirming there had to be some mechanics going on inside. She couldn't tell just how much though with the trench coat he had on, a much darker hue compared to the light blue skin it almost fully covered. He had a young face which held two strange red lines, each starting from the bottom of the eyes down to his jaw... almost resembling tear marks. The only thing left she got from him physically was that his white hair had been cut oddly in an unstyled Mohawk.

"What was he doing in the middle of the road?" She anxiously wondered, her voice so soft that Goten barley heard her.

"I guess we're about to find out." He answered through a strained smirk.

She in turn latched on to Goten, gripping his shirt tightly in apprehension.

The strange man lifted a single hand, glowing energy accumulating with it. "This time." He spoke, eerily foreboding of something unknown. "I won't miss."

Giving the warning, Goten leapt into action but wasn't able to get far enough away to miss the sheer force the blast had, breaking his hold on Bulla and throwing them both in opposite directions.

She hit the ground in skid, kissing dirt for the second time that day and it took a moment for her senses to return. Everything stung and her body shook as she tried forcing her stomach off the ground. She'd barley managed to get the top half of her body upright when another flash of light came barreling toward her. She froze, even though every inch if her muscles screamed at her to move.

Another pair of arms circled around her just as the blast illuminated her frightened features, pulling her out of its path. Bulla blinked, now a good distance away from the near death she almost experienced. She looked to the owner of the protective hold she was in, to find her brother angrily glaring at their mystery attacker.

"Trunks!" She cried in relief, tears budding the corners of both eyelids.

"Who are you?!" He demanded from their spot on the ground, not letting the grip he had on his sister lessen. This was definitely not the ideal conditions he would have preferred to have a fight in. Not with Bulla here and he definitely needed to finish this quick, less he take an ass beating from his father who would no likely use this as an opportunity to prove how soft he'd gotten.

"Who cares who he is!" A voice growled a few feet away. Goten re-joined his best friend's side, looking worse for wear but otherwise perfectly fine. "What I want to know is, what does he want with us?!'

Bulla's gaze directed to the two fighters beside her. Were they really going to fight this guy with her here?! Most likely, given the circumstances but she wasn't a fighter. Trunks and Goten wouldn't be able to fight seriously with her present and they couldn't just keep shuffling her around...meaning one of them would have to stay by her side. She was the weak link in the chain and the big guy probably knew it too.

"I suppose." He finally answered in the same depressing tone he'd first spoken with. "You may know my name before you are dealt what punishment your kind has coming." His form descended, closing in on the three adolescents awaiting his next move.

"I am Zorath."

Trunk's body tensed, readying himself for any possible attack this guy could be planning. His blasts were powerful but he couldn't get a read on the actual fighter himself. Which told him fighting this thing wasn't going to be easy. It was bad enough he couldn't focus because of Bulla, but he was also rusty. He just hoped that if this new enemy proved to be too much, having Goten as back up would be enough to even the odds.

The tip of Zorath's feet touched the ground as he lowered the rest of himself into it. "You should feel honored Saiyans, consider it a token by being the fist to die by my hand."

He raised one in their direction as if by example and Goten launched himself at Zorath before he had another chance to fire. A battle ensued between the two with almost none of Goten's hits connecting and Zorath not making any of his own, only focusing on blocking Goten's. The fight barley lasted a minute before Goten's body was thrown back into the dirt, a few feet away from where Bulla and Trunks were.

"I'd ask you where the other Saiyans are." Zorath mused, unaffected by Goten's assault. "But I get the feeling you wouldn't tell me even if I did."

"Not on your life." Trunks spat, conflicted on what to do next. Goten was still planted firmly in the ground and it was starting to look like he'd be the one to have to finish this. The only thing stopping him was that he'd be leaving Bulla completely unprotected.

"Then so be it."

At the sight of Zorath's raised hand, Trunks dove at Goten's unconscious body hoping to get to it in time before the blast killed all three of them. He'd almost made it, his finger tips having brushed the top of his best friend's arm but like he'd said he was rusty.

Guess his dad was right, too bad he wouldn't get to hear him tell it to his face.

The energy hit all three half Saiyans at once, bending reality in all its glory by sheer force as it's light engulfed them.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was Zorath standing over a demolished field and the children of the greatest fighters in the universe, were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank you for the reviews and follows! In response to those of you not very happy with the way Bulla is right now, I'm going to answer in the best way I can. In no way is it to be taken angry or defensive, I'm saying this in a very light tone.**

 **So my Intentions for this story is to make it as realistic as possible and I'm basing her character off what I've seen and mixing in a bit of my own imagination. Yes she may not be a fighter or strong physically but it wouldn't be much of a plot or as interesting if she started out that way. What young girl would willingly choose to spend their free time physically exerting themselves unless they wanted to? All girls are different and from what I've seen Bulla as of now doesn't have any interest in fighting. It's not to say she'll stay that way either. What I was trying to convey with the club scene was, even though it sucks and she would rather tell her brother to stick it, she was already embarrassed enough and she would rather not be humiliated in front of her friends when she knows he'd beat her in terms of strength. It was to show she uses her brain to fight with her mouth, not her fists and she wasn't afraid to put him through hell with it all the way home. It really had nothing to do with her listening because he's a guy, logic just ruled out on this one. Don't worry she gets her way most of the time, just by using different methods. Anyway again in no way is this discouraging you from voicing your opinions, I love getting them. I just like to be sure my point of view is heard too haha.**

Chapter 2

The last thing Bulla recalled was Trunk's arm pulling her by the waist and into the air, trying with all his might to reach Goten with the other. For a moment, It was like time itself had been slowed before they were engulfed with Zorath's energy and she was ripped out of her brother's arms.

When she opened her eyes it was dark.

The surface she laid upon, dry with soft dust, in no way cushioned what felt like stone or concrete beneath it.

Was she dead? In theory she should be, Zorath hadn't missed but...it sure didn't feel like it. She was hurting all over, not to mention filthy as she struggled with a groan to raise herself into sitting position.

Just who was that jerk anyway? She surveyed her new surroundings, miffed at all the trouble just one guy could cause.

He shouldn't have been able to back Trunks and Goten into a corner as easily as he had. She thought they'd all been goners, but the area she'd awoken to was a rocky barren dust field with minimal bushes, more like shrubs, and they all looked like they were dying.

Okay so she prooobably wasn't dead but if not...where was this place? It definitely wasn't anywhere on earth, so how'd she get here?

And If **she** ended up wherever here was, did Trunks and Goten come with her? If so, where could they be?

The answers weren't going to come to her by just sitting there, the logical thing to do would be to get up and find them herself. The only problem? She didn't know where the hell she even was, much less what might possibly be lurking around. It's a risk she's reluctant to take but was slowly starting to appeal more to her than staying in the dark eerie landscape she'd found herself in.

Rising to her feet, she set off in a random direction hoping it would lead her somewhere or even better, to the two someone's she'd been with.

Although trekking in shoes unfit for desert terrain, was the absolute last thing she wanted to do, that's what she did albeit miserably. She couldn't fly, didn't even think she remembered how if she tried. So she settled on walking, her time spent complaining to no one as she cursed her lot in life.

' _This sucks.'_ She thought sourly, despising the dry feeling of dirt that clung to her skin.

Sometimes she hated being a Saiyan. What with constant threats to earth being as normal to her as the occasional spring shower. It wasn't the first time she'd been dragged into her family's involvement because of it, and it was what put her in the situation she was in now.

She bet things like **this** never happened to Lele Chowid, captain of the cheerleading team.

' _Well even if it did, she'd never be as level headed as I am.'_ Bulla smirked, boasting to herself.

She'd been so absorbed in self pity she hadn't noticed the small cluster of buildings ahead until she practically came within 20 ft of it. She'd barely gotten her hopes up, only for them to be dashed once she saw the state they were in. Walls, left barley standing in the midst of rubble belonging to the ones that weren't. Not a soul in sight.

She wondered aimlessly, thinking she might at least come across something worth investigating, the apparent ghost village. She had to. Who knows if she'd find another like it? It was any wonder she'd stumbled upon this one.

The question to it's ruin gave her the creeps. She'd been searching for what felt like forever and came up with nothing. If it continued that way she'd have to move on, staying in one place wasn't an option, not without answers. On the verge of giving up, she heard something. A faint shuffle against the ground, letting her know she wasn't alone. She had company. Dodging out of sight she took cover inside the closest building.

Leaning her back against it's only wall, she listened for any more sound to pin point her new found guest's position. The shuffling continued before falling dead silent.

What if they attacked her?

What was she going to do? Fight? She couldn't fight, she was just an extra piece on the Saiyan board, no on ever needed her to. There had been no point, Goku and her father were always there at the first sign of trouble and if they weren't, there was a whole nother spew of fighters to fill that role. Keeping up with the godly power their Dad's possessed was a waste to even attempt and Bulla thought other's like Pan's effort to try, was utterly foolish.

Now though, there was no Dad or Trunks not even a Goku to save her. She was alone and that made her feel weaker than she ever had in her entire life. What she needed to do was calm down and rationalize a strategy with the brain she'd been given by her genius mother.

Surprising the possible threat with a small energy blast might buy her some time but, she glance down at her hand. Would she be able to make one? She didn't even think she could anymore, it'd been so long. Either way it was a hit or a miss, and she only had one shot.

She focused the pull of her dormant energy on the center of her palm, and felt nothing. When finally on the verge of frustration, she felt a spark and froze in disbelief. The fragile grasp she'd had on her Ki vanished but instead of defeat, she was filled with hope. If she did it once, she could certainly do it again.

Channeling that same level of intensity, she curled the tips of her fingers over and over again every time the small ball of energy she'd only been capable of creating, sputtered out. Her head snapped to the side, her control almost faltering at how close the sound of a pebble being dislodged had been to her hiding spot. She grit her teeth, If only she could just remember how she'd done it as a child.

' _Come on, come on._ ' She desperately pleaded her energy to manifest.

Just a little more, she could practically feel it in her veins.

The wall she'd been leaning against exploded to her left without warning. She leapt from the source of danger only to land flat on her ass and at the mercy of her attacker. Taken completely off guard, all focus on her energy was forgotten in favor of screaming her head off.

"I'll do anything you want, just leave me alone!" She cried when a dark shadow appeared in the opening it made for itself.

The dark cloak over the figure shifted away as it came closer, revealing a young adolescent, staring in surprise at the crying blue haired girl.

Bulla's features instantly stilled in shock when she recognized the boy standing above her.

"Goten?" She asked softly, unsure if he was really standing there.

"Bulla?!" He echoed incredulously, not really believing his own eyes either.

"Goten!" A joyous smile lit her entire face seeing her brother's best friend and she threw her arms around his neck. Grateful she wasn't alone anymore and it had been him lurking about instead of what her mind had conjured up.

He patted her back awkwardly in return, not used to being so close in contact with Trunk's little sister and still a bit confused about the situation.

She pulled back, blinking away tears of relief. "Where's Trunks? Is he with you?"

"No." He shook his head, pulling her arms down from his neck. "You're the first person I've run into."

Dejection was evident on her face before it was quickly replaced with determination. "Well if I'm here and if you're here, then he has to be too! We've got to find him Goten!"

"Agreed, finding Trunks is first, we can figure out the rest later." He nodded, observing the ruins they'd both stumbled into by chance. "Now let's get out of here before we run into whoever did this."

He floated a few feet from the ground and his brow rose when she lifted her arms in waiting.

"Well? Are you gonna leave me standing here with my arms up all day or what?" She huffed impatiently.

"You can't fly?" He stared down at her in question, perplexed at the thought of **the** Vegeta prince of all Saiyans', daughter not knowing a simple skill like flying.

Her face heated in response and with a tad bit annoyance.

"This is no time for questions Goten!" She leaned forward, fisting her perfectly rounded hips. "While we're diddling around here, Trunks is out there somewhere all by himself, so stop stalling and just pick me up!" She ordered, thrusting her hands in the air once more to add extra emphasis.

"Okay, okay." He relented, lifting her up on his back before muttering. "Why you gotta always be so bossy?"

They shot up into the sky and took off, air rushing against their clothes at the momentum Goten traveled above the demolished town.

"What do you think happened here?" Bulla wondered out loud, observing the destruction below with uneasiness.

Goten's focused remained ahead as he answered. "Dunno, it's hard to tell. Could've been from some kind of invasion or maybe a civil war. Looks like it's been this way for a while."

The condition of the rubble told her he was most likely right. Perhaps the planet was deserted, she hadn't seen a single being aside from Goten so far.

"So how do you think we ended up here? She pressed on, arms tightening around his neck.

"Can't tell you that one either." He shouted over the the wind as he picked up speed. "One minute I was knocked out by that weird guy's fist, the next I woke up here. So I went out to investigate, and that's when I ran into you. Everything before that draws a blank. I was hoping you could fill me in."

She shook her head. "I don't know either, after you went down he shot us with another one of his energy blasts. Trunks wasn't able to get us all out in time."

"So basically we should be dead." He laughed and it must of been contagious because Bulla smirked.

"Something like that."

A few minutes later, after flying over nothing more than barren land, Goten stopped them abruptly in mid air.

"Goten why'd-"

His hand flew up, stopping her mid question. They floated for a moment before taking off again, in the opposite direction. When he stopped, they descended at the edge of another city, this one larger than the last.

He took her hand, leading them behind a building with only half left standing.

She wanted to ask what they were doing but he seemed so intent on whatever it was, she was afraid to disrupt him. Instead she followed his gaze out into the wasteland to see for herself. A spaceship rewarded her curiosity.

There were average-sized creatures loitering the outside of it. Their skin appearing hard, scaly, and green. They had large yellow eyes, and no hands just claws, walking upright just like humans. That was as far as similarities went. Yup definitely aliens, lizard looking aliens. Gross.

She made a face until she noticed what two of them were carrying.

"Tru-!"

The rest of her brother's name was muffled by Goten's hand, which held her tightly against him. He pulled them both out of sight and waited a full minute before releasing her struggling form.

She gasped for air, shooting him a look that could kill. He pressed a finger to his lips in response, peeking back past the wall that hid them.

' _Duh.'_ She sneered inside her head. ' _Neanderthal.'_

She waited patiently for him to finish... whatever, beginning to get antsy with worry. What were those disgusting creatures doing with an unconscious Trunks? Why wasn't Goten doing anything?! What if they took off with her brother in their ship while they just stood here watching?!

When he turned to her, she took her chance to pounce. "What are we going to do? They've got Trunks, Goten!"

"I know." He answered quietly. "And **We** aren't going to do anything."

At seeing her nostrils flare and blue eyes dangerously pop, he quickly finished. "I'm going to get Trunks back, while you're going to stay put. Where I know you'll be safe."

She would've been offended if she'd been someone like Pan but no she was miffed because he wasn't seeing the opportunity right in front of them.

"Wait!" She stopped him before he could leave without first hearing her out. "Of course getting Trunks back is obvious but you should also get rid of those aliens while you're at it."

He turned to her in shock, giving her his full attention since finding their planet sharing inhabitants.

"Why would-"

"Don't you see?" She thrust an arm out, annoyed that she even had to explain. "They have a spaceship and in case you haven't noticed, without one we're stuck on this planet until further notice."

He stood there for a moment processing the information given to him, apparently he'd took too long because she huffed.

"Hello, the answer to all our problems is practically served to us on a silver platter and you're hesitating?! She leaned forward, invading his space with a scowl.

"We can't just leave them stranded here." He argued back, but his voice faltered against the intimidating stance she directed at him.

Oh that's just perfect. Here they were stranded on some planet with the only way off of it being a tad bit immoral and she had to get stuck with one of the three, Mr. goody two shoes from the Son clan.

She glanced out at the ship, trying to come up with some way she could convince Goten to abandon his super hero complex just this once and take into consideration, it was their lives that were more important at the moment. Then she saw it.

"Looks like we won't have to, there's another ship attached to the haul, they basically have two." She explained. "We can take the smaller one and use it to get to back to earth!" She cupped her chin in thought. "I'd just have to hack into the mainframe to detach it, and to do that I need you to make it safe by taking care of these lizard aliens."

He looked to confirm what she was saying and appeared thoughtful before silently conceding.

She took that as a yes and when he didn't immediately jump into action, she waved him off. "Well what are you waiting for? Go do your thing."

He raised a brow at her wording and sent his attention back out the aliens they were planning on stealing from. This only succeeded to irritate her.

"Goten you're stronger than any of those things out there, heck you'd be able take them with just bare strength alone." She pushed impatiently. "This should be easy for you! So tell me, why are you still standing here?!"

He shook his head. "Hold on just a second Bulla, I don't know what we're up against yet and just because I'm super strong doesn't mean I can't be effected by any weird abilities they might have. Believe it or not It **has** happened before." He scowled. "I'm not invincible you know."

"Well what if they take off before you find out?" She snapped, tired of not doing anything. "What then huh?!"

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll get Trunks and then clear the way for you, but until then don't do anything got it?"

"Perfectly." She grinned in excitement.

...

Those nasty lizards hadn't seen Goten coming and by the time they'd gotten their wits together to do something about it, they had Trunks and she'd already closed the hatch. She detached the 2nd ship as promised but not before disabling the main one's tracking system and delaying access to it's controls for another hour.

They'd be far enough away by then, eliminating any chance the aliens had at catching up. Of course, It had been a bit difficult to decipher the coding around their language but she'd somehow done it. She smirked at her genius as Goten held her still unconscious brother behind her.

"Geez Bulla, I knew you were smart but not this smart." Goten exclaimed. "How are you still in high school?"

"Oh Goten, I could've been graduated from college by now if I'd wanted to." She answered flippantly, taking his compliment in good graces.

He looked to her in disbelief. "Why haven't you?"

"Would **you** want to be stuck all day around people who aren't your age?" She questioned him, turning away from the control panels. "It's bad enough if you're the smartest in your age group but if you're younger? Sometimes it's just easier to go at the same pace as everyone else."

No one liked an overachiever. Besides it's not like she had anything to prove, she already had a multi million dollar company at the tip of her fingers. Being a public know it all wouldn't get her anywhere, especially if she wanted a social life. She'd be excluded and just how boring would that be? She was a teenage girl after all and books did not a friend make.

"Huh." Goten mused, his best friend bent over his shoulder. "So what should we do with Trunks?"

Bulla studied the lavender haired man she called her brother and shrugged. "I guess set him down until he wakes up, I doubt the aliens got to him in time to do anything to him. If he isn't conscious in the next hour, we'll figure something out then."

"Man." Goten drawled, doing as she said. "When he does wake up, he's not gonna be happy."

"Who here is?" She rolled her eyes in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been crazy with vacation and work, I really have no excuse other than dry imagination. Anyway sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the enthusiasm! I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter.**

Trunks did wake up and like they'd predicted, he wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin?" Goten asked a gasping Trunks after he'd sprung sitting up from the floor.

Bulla's attention turned from exploring the foreign console the minute she'd heard him make a sound and was with Goten at her brother's side. It took Trunks a moment to collect himself before registering the two half Saiyans in front of him.

"Goten?" He looked in a clouded haze between the two. "Bulla?"

Suddenly it must of all come back to him because something flashed in his eyes and he was trying to stand. "What happened? Where's Zorath?"

"Easy Trunks, he's not here." Goten lowered him back down to the floor by the shoulders.

For the first time he observed their white, metaled surroundings in bewilderment. "Where are we?"

Goten looked to Bulla for assistance but she gave none. He rubbed his head, trying to think of the best way to explain without overloading his best friend with information and freaking him out. "Well right now? We're on a spaceship."

He completely failed because Trunk's eyes popped. "A spaceship?! Goten you better start making sense right now or else!"

At that point Bulla had enough of this dance between her brother and the son of her father's rival. "We're both just as in the dark about all of this, as you are Trunks. So don't be so snippy!"

Her snide interjection earned both boys attention.

"We're on a spaceship because somehow instead of dying, we all ended up on the exact same planet in the middle of nowhere and it's our only way home." She added crossly. "Fortunately for you, both of us are already here, at least you didn't wake up alone and guessing like Goten and I did."

Goten had been around long enough to detect the look in Trunks eye and had inserted himself between them before a sibling fight could break out. "Bulla and I ran into each other while investigating and figured you had to've come with us, so we went looking for you."

He laughed awkwardly, distracting Trunks' response to the younger girl. "I guess it took your body longer than ours to wake up cause when we found ya, a bunch of Aliens we're takin you aboard their ship, so I rescued you." He finished explaining. "That's how we ended up here."

"Hold on, hold on." Trunks shook his hand, halting his best friend from saying anything else. "Just how did you get the ship?"

"We stole it." Bulla answered simply, no longer caring for a subtle approach.

"You stole it?!" He exclaimed.

Goten's eyes raised to the ceiling, so much for breaking it to Trunks easy. After the initial shock wore off Trunks' glare shifted on him. "And what do you mean by 'we'?"

He put both palms up defensively but Bulla spoke for him.

"Chill out Trunks, there was another spaceship so they weren't stranded and I only supplied the brains of the operation. Goten just so happened to have the brawn to make it work." she added, a final 'harrumph' of defiance wedged in as she turned her head to the side and folded her arms across her chest.

Trunk's face gave her a very Vegeta like pinch.

"And did you even think, to look for any tracers they could use to follow us to earth with?" He asked slowly with a slight hint of suspicion.

Her eyes cut to him from the side. "Of course I did! I disabled them all." She sneered offended by the very question. "I'm younger than you, not stupid."

At the look he sent to the console behind her, she pointed to it. "Check it yourself if you want, but I doubt you'll find anything I couldn't."

With that she stood up, exiting the room in a stomp.

Goten's gaze met Trunks' after a beat of silence and drawled. "Did ya have to go and rile her all up, Trunks?"

The other boy lifted himself off the ground. "She's the one who started in on me first."

Goten rolled his eyes at the remark. When it came to Bulla, Trunks liked to act the grown up but in reality could be so childish. He didn't quite get it, he and Gohan never squabbled the way the Brief siblings did. Maybe the territory just came with having a sister and the closest thing he had was a niece. Even then Pan although headstrong, never quite gave him as much trouble as Bulla seemed to give Trunks.

"Do we even have enough fuel to make it across space?" Said boy mumbled irritatedly, to no one but himself. Unable to forgo his usual neurotic tendencies towards anything out of his control.

Having nothing else important to do, Goten followed Trunks to the control panel and watched him type away at the symbols displayed across the large screen.

"Huh, well I'll be." Trunks let out a sound of disbelief. "The brat was right."

...

Stupid Trunks, stupid Goten, stupid alien ship.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Bulla fumed down long hallways, each corridor leading into more empty rooms.

At another dead end, she looked down at her dress and sighed. The once silvery cloth filthy, ripped and far too gone to save. Not that she even wanted to, as it would be a reminder of this whole mess. She hated it (a far cry from when she first bought it) and just wanted the short revealing fabric, off. She'd been hoping to find something in her wondering to replace it but so far she'd seen nothing.

"Hey squirt."

She almost jumped right out of her skin. Breathing hard after the small eep she'd let out, she whirled around to face the addresser of the ridiculous endearment.

"Goten you scared me!" She scolded upon seeing the black haired youth, nonchalantly leaning against the wall to her right. "That's the second time today! Are you looking to get punched?!"

He stared at her for a moment in amusement before answering. "Trunks finished double checking for any left over bugs."

"Good for him." She sniffed, annoyed as hell. Firstly by her brother and secondly for embarrassing herself in front of Goten...again.

He waited till their eyes met and smiled mischievously. "He didn't find any."

At the look he gave her, she felt a thump in her chest. ' _What the hell was that?'_ She waved off the feeling immediately, after all it was just Goten.

"Well of course not." She snorted arrogantly, tossing her head to the side. Completely dismissing the older boys attempt at good will.

Did he go through the trouble of finding her just to try making her feel better? What did it matter how she felt about her brother questioning her capabilities? It wasn't the first time and he never bothered before. So just what was he trying to accomplish in doing so now?

She peaked through one lid, still finding him unmoved from the spot of wall his body occupied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She eyed him. "Aren't you supposed to be off somewhere, following my brother around?"

"Ouch." He smirked undeterred by her quip. "No really, I felt that one. Now are we past defensive insults yet or can we actually talk?"

"Why? We never have before." She continued her aggressive reproach. At the moment she realized it was basically true. They'd never been truly alone together to talk past quick exchanges, much less a serious conversation, without Trunks or someone else showing up immediately after.

She'd known Goten for most of her life, but she didn't really know him. She was aware of the constant cheery, if not air headed, disposition he always had and love of anything edible but not what made him tick or even what his future goals were. Past being her brother's best friend and having close family ties, she'd never really had the incentive to. To her he was just something that automatically came with a part of her life she barely associated in.

"Well there's always a first." He shrugged. "Besides you still owe me for not killing you when I found you on that planet" He teased trying to lighten the mood. "You did say you'd do whatever I want."

Her face reddened at the mention of his earlier witness to her, less than graceful moment of weakness. Guess he didn't know her that well either. If he wanted something out of her, embarrassing her was not the way to get it.

"So, what?" She hissed. "Spit out what you came for already and be done with it!"

"I just figured." He started, losing a bit of the self assurance he'd approached her with. "You'd had enough of a rough day without Trunks being... well you know, Trunks."

She almost dropped her guard at the sincere confession before it built right back up.

"Why would I suddenly care what he thinks?" She argued instead. He was confusing her and not in a good way, she didn't like it. "Second of all, why do you?

"It's just, I thought without your quick thinking we probably wouldn't be so close home right now." He admitted rubbing the back of his head, a habit he shared with Goku. "so I felt.."

"Indebted?" She finished, snapping his sentence to a close. "Well forget it, I was only looking out for myself." Staring him in the eye, she bit out her next words. "Here's some news for you and Trunks, I don't care if I make myself useful or not. I'm only doing what I think, is best for me. So keep your new found sentiments to yourself. Got it?"

Goten was taken back by the anger she'd directed at him. He'd seen her turn it on Trunks plenty of times before and aside from small snippets he'd never felt the brunt of it. Sure they didn't talk past casually enough for him to, because he and Bulla weren't that close. In the past few years she pretty much ignored his existence and since hitting puberty, she hadn't wanted to hang much around him or Trunks, if given the choice.

She was, he admitted, spoiled and a bit bratty but it had never bothered him. He held no negative opinion against her, even with the way she acted towards him. She was Trunks' little sister and he didn't really regard her much beyond that.

So just what did he do, to earn such animosity? He didn't think she disliked him but whenever she did speak, either directly at him or in his presence, her tone always came off with a slight hint of disdain. It frustrated him, especially since he was putting in effort for the first time to get closer to her.

"I didn't mean it that way Bulla, stop putting words in my mouth." His eyebrows furrowed holding about as much intimidation as a puppy that made it almost cute in a way only a Son could pull off.

It only served to irritate her further because she **wanted** to be cross with him but Son family genes made it so hard to be and it wasn't like they did it on purpose. It was almost as if they were completely unaware of it's effect by the sheer innocence emitted. Well at least the youngest two were, she had a sneaky suspicion that sometimes Goku knew exactly what he was doing.

She on the other hand rewarded the action that she'd seen send girls less immune quivering, with a dismissive eye roll. "Well since a gag right now doesn't look too promising...I figure it's the only way to get you to shut up and leave me alone."

He gaped.

"Are you hearing yourself?" He scoffed, throwing his hands in exasperation. "We haven't talked in years and the first time we do instead of being I don't know cordial maybe? You continue acting like I'm dirt under your shoe! Just what did I ever do to you?"

"Take a good guess." She snorted, trailing off as snottily as she could manage. It was a question that didn't sound like he thought it should. It wasn't entirely inquiring, and it wasn't mocking; it was a statement within a question, and his brain worked itself silly trying to anticipate what was going to come next.

"Okay I give up." He threw his hands in the air with a shake of his head. "It's not worth the headache so tell me what can I do to get you to stop being so darn aggressive."

"You can start by not referring to me with such a ridiculous name." She demanded sharply. "If you must address me, it's Bulla." Her eyes locked into his in challenge. Not backing down against the 25 year old after the bold declaration. Studying his face, Bulla continued on almost thoughtfully, though he could see her mind spinning its angry little cogs as she continued.

"Not kiddo, not squirt, pipsqueak or anything in the like, for that matter." She gestured to herself, scoffing in a way only a brief could. "Do I look like a child to you?"

For the first time he did, look that is. Not just in the usual haze he unconsciously covered her with in the past. Hair a fairer shade than the baby blues he'd seen, were the only reminiscence of the little girl who used to chase him and Trunks. Despite her bedraggled appearance, his eyes roved over blossoming curves that had no doubt complimented the once shimmering long sleeve, now battered dress which oddly contrasted with its length reaching only three inches past her thighs. His gaze briefly landed in the dipped V, between her breasts before shooting right back up. No, he admitted with an inward blush, she certainly didn't.

"Well right now?" Pushing away any thoughts centered toward forbidden territory, he snapped. "You still look like a scabby kneed brat to me."

She hadn't seen a mirror yet nor did she want to, knowing the hideous result that was for sure to stare back. Never less, she was aware of it enough without him needing to point it out. How dare he bring up her current disheveled state?

"As if I care about the opinion of some backwood spawn of a 3rd class Saiyan, mountain boy." She snorted back condescendingly. Refusing to show he got to her.

He in turn flinched from the retaliation, his mouth dry of any response to bite back with. That didn't mean he didn't feel the small boil of anger though in the pit of his stomach at her words. The familiar rage that set him back to feeling 10 years old again and having to hear those same words if not varied in order, from her very own father. He hadn't been able to anything about it then either.

Neither of them were very happy to say the least. Goten felt like he was standing on unstable ground. He was used to argumentive women but this was on a whole different level. Where his mom was a window, hard to penetrate yet transparent, Bulla was like talking to a wall. With her, he felt out of his element and had no idea how to communicate himself peacefully, against the hostile vibe aired between them.

And Bulla?

She just wished he'd just leave her the fuck alone. ' _Wasn't he suppose to be some kind of womanizer?'_ She thought. Apparently not, because he obviously didn't know the first rule regarding them... knowing when to back away.

"Are you done?" She finally snapped. "Because I am."

And just like that he was dismissed. That's right, _dismissed._

He beyond done, he realized even before her question. Maybe he'd try agin in the near future but this experience had completely turned him off for the time being. Whatever bad feelings the young heiress felt towards him obviously wasn't going to come to light, at least not at the moment.

He let out a restrained breath, parting with a shake of his head and a "Whatever Bulla" leaving the Blue haired girl to stew in seclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not fair.

A certain four year old Saiyan princess, thought. Eyes trained to the sky and on the preteens soaring above. Her brother and Goten could have left ages ago but decidedly stayed only just enough out of reach, teasing with the flaunted fact she could not follow and a feigned obliviousness to her presence below.

So there she sat wondering if she would receive the same treatment, if she were born a boy? She couldn't even bring herself to act like it, not genuinely much like Pan attempted to, she just wasn't wired that way. On a good day she could easily manipulate Goten into taking pity on her but Trunks had been able to convince the younger of the two, he was much too cool to let her tag along that day.

The breeze rushed against their clothes as they whooped and hollered, seemingly without a care as if being a part of the upper atmosphere was the most natural thing in the world. Even at 4 years old she was aware that what others considered 'extraordinary' were nothing but things her family did on a daily basis without as much as a passing thought. She just seemed to be the only one left out.

Nothing ever came to her as easy as fighting did for their father or science to their mother. It was well known that Mommy was Smart. Daddy was strong. So what did that leave her? A little of both but not near enough to impress anyone. The scale tipped towards her mother if anything and not just in terms of appearance but that was nothing unexpected from a Brief child. Trunks on the other hand was a perfect mix of the two.

She was almost certain at that age, her brother was just born knowing how to do everything. He never seemed to struggle with anything he did and when their father looked at Trunks, his eyes shone with pride and while they reflected nothing but adoration for the young girl, she'd never seen him look at her that way.

In fact even she...

A bird fluttered from the trees startled by the two half Saiyans rowdiness, breaking her train of thought and she watched it glide with unyielding confidence through the sky towards its new destination. She envied the assuredness of its path and ability to roam on a whim with little to no complex feelings. After all a bird was just a bird. She could only dream of that kind of freedom as her gaze drifted back to the person she so desperately wished she could relate to.

...

They'd been in space for less than 24 hours and Bulla had scoured the entire ship for any basic necessities but came up short when all she kept finding was some type of weird cargo, labeled in a language she didn't know.

Trunks and Gotten had thankfully left her alone. Obviously she wasn't on good terms with either at the moment but the question of their current situation weighed heavily on her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was swallow her pride to ask but the desire to know was eating at her. Only hours ago had she been so grateful for the presence of the two she now wished could be as far away from her as possible. It felt too much like when she had been younger trying to fit between the two of them, vulnerable and outnumbered.

She hadn't voluntarily been on the receiving end of the isolation from the duo's tight friendship in a long time, not since she'd decided she was much too good to be begging for the attention of a pair of stupid, barbaric half Saiyans only concerned with what skirt to chase next. She was Bulla Briefs, a smart, beautiful, young independent woman. They were not worth her time or the constant blow their rebuffs took on her self esteem. That was something she still firmly believed and wasn't too thrilled at being forced on the outside of their impenetrable alliance, once more.

She sauntered into the entrance of the main control room with a confidence that refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her bothered. Her arms were crossed with a no nonsense expression pinched in a snooty way and she made her way to stand between them in front of the control panel glittering in an endless string of unmarked buttons.

"Any news on our position?" She demanded, causing two heads to snap in her direction from the window that stretched across a wide arc, offering a wide view of the vacuum of space ahead.

Her sudden, nonchalant presence made it seem like her previous 24 hour absence had nothing to do with the other two occupants in the room and that in its duration, had been unaffected in the least by the events in which had transpired almost a day before. She could feel a sneaked glance from Goten and Trunks offered her a funny look but she didn't bother to acknowledge either at her side before her brother allotted the question an answer. "We were just about to come find you, we should be arriving home in a matter of minutes. These aliens whoever they were, had surprisingly advanced tech for the distance we were from earth."

"Good, I've been through this entire ship and everything here is practically useless." Bulla snorted in disgust. "I'm ready to be off this piece of junk."

Not a second after the word's left her mouth, a foreign sound filled the contained space the three young adults shared, indicating atmospheric entry. She knew protocols for instances such as these, how could she not? For crying out loud, her family did this for a freaking living. This was wan alien ship though, capsule Corp protocols for landing didn't exactly apply so she was at a loss of what to do.

The sudden shift in gravity caused their surroundings to quake and arms circled her waist saving her from being crushed against the metal flooring in favor of her brother's chest. The force hit her body like a ton of bricks and she squeezed her eyes shut against it's intensity.

"Get ready Goten!" Trunks called out, prompting the younger Saiyan to position himself near the entrance switch, pressing down on it once the atmosphere pressure dropped. The mouth of the ship was opened sending in a rush of air with Goten's exit following.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bulla screamed in an effort to be heard over the wind muffling noise around their ears. She went ignored by Trunk's who moved them both to the edge.

"Goten, catch!" He hollered down below before throwing her out of the ship and into air.

"TRUNKS!" She plummeted, screaming bloody murder and wondering what the hell her brother was thinking. She had no idea what his plan was but it didn't matter because she was going to kill him once she got her hands on him after this.

A pair of strong arms halted her decent and she opened her eyes long enough to see Goten as the source of her newfound safety. They may not have been falling anymore but the wind still whipped against them causing her hair to fly straight up and he offered her a reassuring smile before turning towards the ship and she did the same, following his gaze. She barely caught the moment when Trunks having made his exit, flipped his body sending a blast that engulfed the space ship in a blinding light before exploding into a million pieces.

She awed the giant ball of smoke in the aftermath above as they made their final decent onto the ground below.

"Hey!" Bulla called out sharply to the stoic faced, purple haired Saiyan once they touched the rocky surface they'd landed on, swiftly dropping to her feet while Goten released his grip on her legs. She dusted herself off in a huff, smoothing down her tattered dress as she did. "Next time you wanna show off Trunks, how about a little warning first?"

Trunks regarded her nagging with an unbothered indifference, surveying their surroundings and no doubt trying to calculate their next move inside his head. She interrupted his thoughts with an irritated. "Hello, are you even listening to me? What was that entire display about just now anyway, huh?!"

His cheek twitched in response. "We have to get back home as soon as possible and alert Mom and Dad about what happened, that is if they don't already know..." He cut off the sentence giving the ground a hard glare before snapping out of the dark direction his thoughts had taken him. "Anyway there's no way we could've taken that into the city without directing too much attention to ourselves and we can't take any chances leaving it here for humans to stumble across it. The only logical option left is to just get rid of it."

As usual, Trunks' steadiness had a calming effect. Trunks could let a lot of things go. If it wasn't worth getting upset about, he'd ignore the problem (though how Bulma Briefs and Vegeta's son could have such a laid back manner and an almost complete lack of a temper was beyond her). It was just that much harder to be upset around him if he was cool and collected.

She sighed, reluctantly resigning to her brother's explanation despite her urge to confront him on his insistence of not clueing her in on a "need to know" basis about the details of any of his decisions. They'd be home soon anyway, Trunks would join the others and her father in the effort to divert yet another threat to earth while she'd stay on the sidelines where she belonged. Once all this was over, everything would go back to normal again. He'd go back to his cozy position as chairman of Capsule Corp, holed up in his personal penthouse on the other side of the property separated from the main house and far away from her. She wouldn't have to put up with his superiority complex for much longer.

She flew with Goten back to West City. As irritated as she was with him too, she'd rather not be anywhere near her brother's arms for the time being considering the fact she'd just been thrown out of them not too long ago. She had no way of judging the time, but the sun told her it was well past noon and she imagined it must have taken them at least an hour to make it out of the empty valley into the first sign of civilization.

West City was already going about it's day when they arrived with people walking along the sidewalk too busy with their own lives to notice their presence in the air. Something was off though, the city seemed almost unrecognizable. Whenever she thought she saw something familiar, she'd look for a nearby building and find it missing or looking completely different.

What's even weirder was Trunks sudden stop in front of them which had Goten doing the same before following his lead into the abandoned alley below.

"What's up man?" Goten approach her brother's back once his feet touched concrete. "I thought we were going to going straight to your parents, why'd we stop here?"

They weren't far from Capsule Corp but they idea of anyone seeing her current state was mortifying.

 _Honestly, could he have not landed closer?_ But her nerves made her keep the whine to herself.

Trunks stayed silent as they neared, gaze locked forward. His head tilted upward giving them some kind of clue to what held his attention so vehemently.

A plasma Tv on the building directly adjacent to them displayed an image, one of a rocky landscape with what looked like an arena and Hercules Satan (looking much younger than they'd last seen him) speaking on the side of it in an interview. The caption?

THE CELL GAMES - 3 YEARS LATER.


End file.
